


A Little More Than Expected

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://coloronthewalls.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://coloronthewalls.livejournal.com/"></a><b>coloronthewalls</b> who requested Cookleta, protective!Cook. And that somehow turned into HS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Than Expected

David Cook was not usually a surly person. But he had pulled a muscle sliding into second, and now couldn't play for two weeks.  
Baseball was life, and life without baseball was making him surly. Because it meant he had to interact with the rest of his high school as opposed to scorning them for his baseball friends. Kris would constantly tease him about being anti-social, but David would retort that not everyone was 'his holiness Kris Allen' and maybe he didn't want to be liked. Kris just laughed and pat him on the back.

"That's okay. I still love you."

And Kris would smile at him, and somehow that would make everything okay.

It wasn't that David didn't have friends outside of baseball. But he was graduating next year, and baseball meant a scholarship. He was a pretty smart guy, but a baseball scholarship meant something to him.

So when a kid ran into him in the almost empty hallway, he almost lost it. Until he saw the three guys further down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," the kid gasped. "I gotta—"

"You don't have to do anything. Give me a sec."

David walked up to them. Jackson, Cowell and Abdul. The school bullies.

"Well, hello. Are you looking for someone?"

None of them spoke.

"Is it me you are looking for?"

Nothing. It was really pissing David off.

"Look. I know you aren't that thick. So why don't you turn around and go on with other business. And leave the freshman alone, kay?"

"Stay out of our business, Cook, and we'll stay out of yours."

"No."

Jackson threw the first punch, but David ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. He swept his leg under Cowell's legs and quickly threw an uppercut towards Abdul, hoping he'd hit somewhere.

Luckily at that moment Matt and Anoop walked by, they convinced the bullies to spend their time elsewhere.

"Thanks guys. They were chasing freshman again."

David gestured to the kid across the hall, who was staring at David with a sort of hero worship David liked to discourage.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Oh gosh. David. Like you. Except my last name is Archuleta."

"Well, Archie, how would you like to come hang out with the baseball team?"

"Okay?"

The kid looked so confused, David laughed and put his arm around Archie's shoulders. "See, if we left now, they would just come back and beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"Oh. Then baseball sound excellent. They were going to break one of my fingers. How could I play piano with a broken finger?"

Archie looked up with big, wet brown eyes, and David felt something trip inside him. This kid was probably the most precious thing ever.

"All right guys, this is Archie, and he's hanging here today. Michael, I think it might be a good idea for you and Archie to be best friends for the next week.

Michael Sarver, catcher, brute, and all around nice guy nodded.

And that is how the Seacrest High baseball team adopted David Archuleta.

 


End file.
